The Machine
by Hippi-goth
Summary: Reed and Sue are now happily married, but when Reed has to take in his sixteen year old niece, things in the Richards home gets more and more. . .fantastic? All seems to be normal around the house, until she finds one of her uncles inventions.
1. prologue

_I'm giving this Fanfic another try. The other one just wasn't flowing right. I hope you like it and please review!_

_I do not own any of these characters, but Hannah, Gavin, Sam, and the cat named Pepsi._

Chapter one

A year later the fantastic four was still the worlds heros. Of course that didn't mean that they couldn't try to live normal lives. Ben Grimm was now engaged to the beautiful Alicia and was due to be married next summer. Johnny Storm was still one for the spot light. Getting girls, making tons of cash, and showing off was still his thing. Johnny was just not ready to grow up. Sue and Reed on the other hand didn't have a choice. They were now happily married and got a suprise only a few months after getting back from thier honeymoon.

Reeds only sister had an unfortunate car accident, which had left her in a coma. Her husband had left her a few years ago, so there was no one to care for her sixteen year old daughter, Reeds niece. It was his sisters wishes that her daughter would go to her younger brother Reed Richards if anything should happen to her, how could he refuse? To his suprise, Sue, was up for the chalange. The couple was a little nervous about bringing a child into thier home, which wasn't really a safe place. Reed and Sue's home was still looking like a lab and there was always a chance that she might get courious.

Within months the little family was suprisingly happy and safe. Reed had gotten his niece a cat to keep her company when Sue and himself were busy with work, but they were willing to take a break whenever she was willing to see her mother. Suprisingly she wasn't wanting to see her mother at all. Reed knew the possability that his sister wouldn't survive this, but he wouldn't trouble his niece with this sort of information. The real problem was what would happen if her mother didn't survive this? Could he really have his niece sent to some foster home? If he did adopt her would it seem to put a damper on his new marriage and his future children? They had time to think about it, but Reed already knew the answer.

_Okay, I like to give people a little prolouge before I start the fanfic. Hope you liked it and I'll put up another chapter soon._


	2. Let's chat

_Exscuse the spelling. I haven't been feeling well latly and Im out of it. Please review! Thanks_

Chapter two

" Pepsi?" Sixteen year old, Hannah called running around the appartment. " Come on, Pep"

" Hey, hun" Sue said making her way up the stairs. " What you doing?"

" Aunt Sue, have you seen Pepsi?"

" No" she shook her head. " Go ask your uncle"

" I can't. He's had his nose in that book all day. He claims to be on the verge of something"

Sue sighed " Not agian. Well, dinner is almost ready. Can you please get him?"

Hannah nodded her head "kay".

" I'll keep my eyes open for your cat, but right now I need you to wash up and get ready." Sue said leaving to her room.

Hannah wasn't wanting to go to dinner, all she wanted right now was to find, Pepsi, and sit up in her room alone. Every night at dinner it was the same thing, same conversation. Aunt Sue would try to convince Hannah to go and see her mother, that it would make her feel more at peace to see her mother.

Her uncle Reed would disagree and say that she could wait until she was ready and change the subject to school and getting a job. She would stay silent and just nod to everything they said, never really listening.

She didn't know how to tell them that she didn't want to see her mother, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Hannah didn't want to go to school, because she was what others teenagers considered a freak and a job was out of the question. If she couldn't fit in at school, how the hell could she work for someone? No, she would rather sit in her room with her black cat, write poetry and cut her wrist. Her life sucked and she could never tell uncle Reed and aunt Sue. . .they wouldn't understand.

" Uncle Reed?" Hannah asked knocking on his office door.

" Come in" he siad, staring down at the news paper.

" Sue said it was time for dinner. Thought I'd let you know"

" Thanks, I'll be there in a second" he looked up from the paper " I also have some new information on a very good school for you"

" Thanks, Uncle Reed, but I'll just stick with the home school." she smiled. She was about to shut the door, when he had stretched his arm out to grab the back of her shirt and pulled her back in.

" Shut the door and have a seat" he said folding up the newspaper and setting it aside.

Hannah rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

" Look, if your going to stay with us then you have to go to school" he started.

" Home school is school, Uncle Reed. I can even graduate faster then everyone else."

" Why do you want to be homeschooled so badly?" he asked.

" I heard its nice and . . " she paused thinking of an excuse " I can. . .can. . .look I just don't want to go back, okay?"

Reed suddenly looked more serious. " Why?"

" I don't want to talk about it" she said looking to the ground.

" Fine, then we'll talk about something else" he said. " Why don't you want to see your mother?"

Hannah didn't have a choice. She was forced to talk. " School" she started. " I hate it"

" What's wrong with school? It's a very nice school your mother sent you too."

" Yeah, if your planning on being a doctor or just a stuck up bitch" she said. Her eyes got big when she relised she didn't catch herself swearing.

" Hannah!"

" Sorry, Uncle Reed, but I can't go back. Everyday is hell there. They hate me and I hate them." she said staring him dead in the eyes.

There was a long pause. . .

" What do you want to be?" he whispered.

" I want to be a writer" she said back. " They don't think its a good idea at my school, my mom said the same thing and I'm sure you'll agree. It's what I want though and I don't care what you, Sue, Mom, or the school thinks. Its not just a dream, its my life" she finished.

" Wow" he said. " well first off, its not a dumb idea. I'm not here to tell you what to be, Im just here to tell you. . .I just want you to graduate and go to collage."

" Me too"

" Good, Im glad we agree on something then. Look, we'll talk about this later, yeah?"

" Yeah" she said looking at the door " Can I leave now?"

Reed nodded.

Hannah left.

" Glad we had this talk then" he whispered.


	3. Sam

_Exscuse the spelling. I haven't been feeling well latly and Im out of it. Please review! Thanks_

Chapter three

Sitting on the beach. Wearing her usual black clothing and carring a notebook under her arm. Her hair with red highlights was put in a bun, but her long side bangs were hiding her eyes. Darkness. This is what Hannah liked. No one to bother her. She liked to be alone with her thoughts and to think some things over. Writing every little thought down. She looked over her shoulder to see the appartment building they were living in. She would probably go crazy if her uncle still lived in that descusting labratory that he called home. This was better, right in front of the beach and away from the world. The Richards didn't have much of a choice anyway. If they stayed in the middle of the city the fans would be even more insane.

She looked over her shoulder back at the appartment building. Thier was a faint light in the window, Sue must have gotten up, which ment that she would be looking for her soon. Sue, had a strange obsession about checking on Hannah late at night. Like she was going to commit some major crime or kill herself. Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled, Pepsi, the cat closer to her side. Laying on her back she looked up at the stars and wondered where her life was going from here. Her dad was gone, her mother was a vegtable, and she was living with her aunt and uncle who probably didn't give a shit about her and looked at her like she was a criminal. Well, thats what Hannah believed at least. Her parents did, it only made sence that they would too.

" What are you doing?" A girl stood over her, arms crossed. " You know its past midnight, we can't be out past midnight"

Hannah sat up indian style " Well, Im glad to know I have someone like you to butt into my business" she said snottily.

The girl pushed her glasses up her nose and pulled at her sweater. " I just thought you should know, before. . .um. . ."

" Dude, Im sorry. Im just a little messed up lately" Hannah said getting up and holding out a hand to the girl " Im Hannah"

" Sam" she said shaking her hand. " You just move here?"

" Yeah. I'm not staying long though. Im just living with my aunt and uncle for a while, until things get worked out"

" Oh."

" I've never seen you before. You live here too?"

" My dad owns the place." she said, once agian pushing up her glasses. " Im sorry to bother you, but they can be harsh around here."

" Thanks, then."

" No problem."

" Hey, what are you doing out here then?"

" smoking a cigarette"

" Seriously? Sorry, you just don't seem like the type." Hannah said.

" I know. I look more like I should be up in my room getting ready for a new year at school and measuring my pencils or something."

" Something like that. Good thing we're nearly done with school"

" So, um. . .what school with you be attending?"

" Home school. At least thats what I want to do."

" I started home school last year. I hate school."

Hannah giggled " In a nut shell."

" Hannah!" Sue yelled.

" Coming!" Hannah yelled back.

" It was nice meeting you, Hannah"

" Look, I don't have any friends around here, actualy no friends at all, so you wanna hang out tomarrow?"

" Really?" she asked.

" Yeah"

" Sorry, Ive never really been asked to hang out with anyone before."

" Meet me down here tomarrow, okay?"

" Okay" Sam said smiling.

" Come on, Pepsi" Hannah called running up to meet her aunt.


End file.
